His Forever Girl
by fanficgirl78
Summary: As Billy spends time with his children and then when something happens to Victoria he realizes something else he can't live without.


His Forever Girl

Victoria is in the park with Johnny and Katie and just waiting for Billy to come to spend time with the children. Billy shows up. Victoria says "Hi." Billy says "Hi." Billy plays with Johnny. Billy pushes Johnny on the swing. Johnny goes in the sandbox. Billy sits down by Victoria again. Bill takes Katie out of the stroller and holds her. Billy says "I love you, baby Katie. An hour later Billy says "I better get back to the office."

Billy walks into the office and sees Ashley. Billy says "Hi sis." Ashley says "how was your visit with your children? Billy says "great, I miss not seeing them everyday." Ashley says "Are you positive you want to marry Chelsea." Billy says "Well we have decided to put it off for awhile at least." Ashley says "I want you to be happy, Billy." Billy says "thanks, sis." Billy hugs Ashley.

A few days later Billy wants to see the children again. Billy goes to the house. Billy says "I want to see the children I miss them so much when I'm not with them." Billy came in and played a game with Johnny and later tucked him into bed. Billy came down and held Katie and fed her. Billy says "I miss putting them to bed every night. "We would still be together if I hadn't slept with Kelly." "And I'm so sorry for that I was in pain and grieving my head wasn't on straight." Victoria says "I know you are sorry and I forgive you." Billy says "We had good and bad times in the past." "When we first started seeing each other and kept it a secret from everyone." Victoria says "Our wedding outside of the house and I getting arrested." Billy says "I wanted to kill your father then." Victoria says "then later I lost our baby and I was told I couldn't carry a baby to term." Billy says "I was sad for you so I did something stupid by buying a baby which we named Lucy." Victoria says "We had good and bad times with Lucy." "Then losing Lucy to Daniel." Billy says "My car crash, I remembered hearing your voice after you left my room." "The Victor took me away from you." Victoria says "But later we finally reunited and got married again." Billy says " A few months later Chelsea showing up saying she was pregnant with my baby." Victoria says "I was kidnapped." Billy says "I started gambling, then losing Delia." "You tried to help me but I pushed you away." "We divorced." Victoria says "then I was Stitch." "And you spent time with Chelsea." "I got pregnant and you turned out to be her daddy." Billy says "I'm glad I turned out to be her daddy." Victoria says "yeah me too." Billy says " I will take Katie up to her crib." Billy goes upstairs with Katie and lays her down. Billy came down. Billy says "thanks, I needed the time with them." Billy leaves.

A week later Billy is getting some at CL. When his cell phone rings and it's the hospital. They had told him that Victoria was in a car accident and he was an emergency contact number. Billy rushed out and called Ashley he wouldn't be in the office because of Victoria was in accident.

Billy got to the hospital and the doctor saying she is in a coma. Billy walks in and sits down by her bedside. Billy takes her hand in his hand. Billy says "Victoria, it's me." "You got to wake up." "The children need you so do I." "I love you, I do." "I still love you." "We had a such a good talk about our past." "I want you back." Billy decided he needed to leave the room and control his emotions.

Billy walks out crying and right there is Ashley. Billy goes into her arms. Ashley says "I thought you needed me, come on you need to talk little brother." They walk to the waiting room.

Ashley says "How's she doing." Billy says "she is in a coma but they are certain she will wake up and make a full recovery." Ashley says "that's good." "What's bothering you." Billy says "I'm still in love with her and I miss my children when I'm not around." "What am I going to do." Ashley says "Well you and Victoria have a great history together and I always wanted you two together." "I think you have to decide yourself, do you want Victoria back for good or not." Billy says "thanks, Ash we have always had a special bond and I can talk to you." "I need to go home and spend time with my children and maybe I can come up with an answer." Billy hugs Ashley.

Billy goes to the house and spends time with Johnny and Katie. Billy told Johnny that Victoria had go out of town on a business trip. Billy holds Katie and feeds her. And realizes now that he doesn't want to be away from his children. Billy kisses Katie's forehead. Billy puts Johnny and Katie to bed. Billy spent the night there to be closer to his children.

The next day Billy decided he needed to talk to Chelsea. Billy gently broke it off with Chelsea.

Two days later Billy by Victoria's bedside again. Billy says "I love you, honey please wake up." Then Victoria's eyes start to open and Victoria wakes up. Billy says "Vicki you are wake I will get the doctor." Billy got the doctor. The doctor came in and looked at her. Billy says "will she be okay now." The doctor says "Yes, she will make a full recovery." The doctor left.

Victoria says "you have been here most of the time haven't you? Billy says "yes." "We need to have a talk but later on when you feel better." Victoria says "Where are the kids? Billy says "with you parents." Victoria says "no, I want to talk now." Billy says well okay did you hear anything I said to you while you were in a coma." Victoria says "that you still loved me and wanted me back." Billy says "it's all true I still love you and want you back." "I want to be able to put my children to bed every night." "And go to bed beside you and wake up every morning with you by my side." "You don't have to decide anything now." Victoria says "I need time to think."

A few days later the doctor is releasing Victoria from the hospital. Billy went to the hospital and picked her up and brought her home. Billy is staying at the house to keep on eye on Victoria.

Victoria says "Billy, can you take the kids out for a bit so I can talk to Ben." Billy says "yeah sure." Billy got the kids ready and left. Victoria calls Ben.

Ben arrived. Ben says "oh my god are you okay I was out of town." Victoria says "I'm fine." "We need to talk." "Ever since you have been protecting Abby we have drifted apart." "I don't think it's going to work between us." "I'm still in love with Billy and he wants me back." "He loves Johnny and Katie and he wants to put them to bed every night." "We can stay friends." Ben says "I agree we have drifted apart." Ben hugged Victoria and left.

Billy is in the park with the children. When Ashley came along. Ashley says "have you talked to Victoria yet." Billy says "yeah, I think Victoria is breaking up with Ben as we speak." Ashley says "I'm so happy for you." Billy says "she hasn't told me what her decision is yet." Ashley hugged Billy and left.

Billy and children came back to the house. Victoria says "I broke up with Ben and he agreed we were drifting apart." "So my decision if I want you back or not." Then Victoria kisses him. "I still love you too always have and always will."

A couple days later Billy buys an engagement ring. One night Nick came over to baby-sit. Billy takes Victoria to GCAC. They ate. Billy gets down on one knee and asks Will you marry me again." Victoria says "yes, I will." Victoria kisses Billy. They danced. Victoria says "let's just have a family wedding." Billy says "I'm okay with that."

A month later came there wedding day. Billy and Victoria are Mr and Mrs. Abbott.

THE END


End file.
